


Last Surviors

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall of society had finally come, the stench of death filled the once busy street and all that remained was silence. For Toshiya, living in this world alone feels like a punishment for being unable to take his own life. That was until he realised he wasn't as alone as he had once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Surviors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyoselflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/gifts).



The fall of society had finally come, Toshiya realised as he stepped out of his apartment building and looked around the empty street that once been a busy city road. He'd been locked inside, and missed the worst of it, but the stench of death still lingered so strong that he was soon throwing up everything he had ate that day into a drain. It had been the need for food, water and supplies that had brought him out of his home. He didn't plan to stay outside long.

It hadn't been a natural disaster that had caused this. No meteor or super volcano had destroyed humanity like it had the dinosaurs. It hadn't been human greed or war or environmental destruction that had Toshiya locking himself away in his home. It hadn't even been the end Toshiya had secretly feared,like a child might fear the monster under their bed. No aliens of zombie invasion had occurred, though their had been a virus.

The plague had started a fortnight ago. A cold or flu type virus with fatal consequences. Highly contagious it had spread across the earth unable to be contained by doctors. No antibiotic could cure it, and there hadn't been time to find a new one that would. Toshiya had watched his friends die from it, his workmates, his family. He was the only one left and he cursed the coward within him that had prevented him from taking his own life. Why was he still alive? He'd been around the virus, he should have died. Could he be naturally immune?

The grief and loneliness had sent him into depression. He hadn't been able to leave the house in over a week but now the food was gone. He'd had to regain his senses to survive. The hope he might find someone else was keeping him going. He had to live, just in case there was someone out there who needed him.

Just having a plan helped the dark mood lift from his shoulders. Depression wasn't a natural state to him. He was happy and go lucky and found it easy to get over tragedy and loss. It wasn't that he didn't miss his friends, or that he had stopped grieving, he'd just hidden the pain behind a smile. If he was happy, if he didn't think to hard, then everything would be all right.

Breaking into his local corner store, because stealing food from the dead hurt no one, Toshiya selected a shopping trolley and headed straight past the rotting fruit and vegetables to find the canned goods. He read once that this kind of food was edible after a hundred years. He wouldn't need it to last that long, but it was good to know he didn't have to starve.

Loading up with tins, dried goods and anything else non perishable he could find, Toshiya soon had an over flowing trolley. He wondered if he should load up a second one but thought better of it. He'd come back when he ran out, this food wasn't going anywhere. There was no one else to take it.

“Hey.” a voice rung out through the store making Toshiya dropped the bottle of coke he had been holding. It hissed and realising it must have punctured Toshiya moved away from the sticky brown liquid that was now pouring over the shop floor.

“You scared me to death!” Toshiya complained as he took in the sight of the other man. It had been so long since he had last spoken that his voice now felt unnatural. Did he really sound like that?

“I'm sorry. Have you been alone all this time?” the man asked. His smile genuine enough, kindness in his eyes. This wasn't a rival, it was a friend Toshiya realised. He so very much needed a friend. “I'm Shinya.”

“Toshiya and yes, I’ve been alone.” Toshiya confessed. “Have you?”

“No.” Shinya replied. “I was lucky, a friend of mine, Kyo, has natural immunity too. We survived together and found some others a couple of days ago. You can join us if you like?”

“Thank you.” Toshiya said, delighted to hear this news. Society still existed then, diminished but if Shinya knew of survivors then there must be more out there somewhere. Perhaps this immunity was rare, but he wasn't the sole survivor after all.

“I've been sent to empty this store of everything useful.” Shinya explained. “Can you help?”

“Sure.” Toshiya agreed. “So food, drinks, medical supplies?”

“Anything that isn't rotten and useless.” Shinya corrected. “Magazines, stationary even the microwave for the staff, if there is one. We're going to rebuild society on the remains of this one.”

“How many are there?” Toshiya asked.

“Around two hundred. Men and women.” Shinya said with a smile. Two hundred, there was no hope for their generation but at least now he knew that there would be a next.

He spent all day helping Shinya clear the store, and a couple of other businesses on the street. Every building they cleared they left a sign letting anyone who came later know to come to a hotel not so far away. That was where they had been living Shinya revealed. For now it was big enough to suit all their needs.

When they were done Toshiya returned to his home, packing a suitcase with his own possessions quickly as Shinya waited for him in the living room. There was more that he wanted to take, and sure Shinya didn't mind waiting a little longer he packed the second suitcase full of his things. Satisfied that what remained he could live without Toshiya watched the slim man carry one of the cases down the stairs for him. He would never have guessed that this man was so strong.

 

A few days later a small group of men joined them. They'd seen one of the posters and were happily accepted by the others. Though Toshiya wasn't so sure he liked the look of them. Dressed up in fine clothes, most likely stolen, their was certain attitude about these men he just didn't like.

“Toshiya, Shinya, Kyo, Yuuki. You're on garden duty.” one of the new leaders read from the list. Hard manual labour farming new crops in the hotel grounds, but work around here always was hard. It had to be if they were to regain the society they had lost. At least he was with his friends though he wasn't sure who Yuuki was. One of the new men probably. Please don't be the pink haired one, he was the most irritating of them all.

“Gardening?” a man spoke up, the pink haired man off course. Yuuki. Even the name irritated Toshiya now that he knew who it belonged to. “You want me, to get these hands dirty?”

“Yes, everyone around here plays their part helping our new society,” their leader, Kaoru, informed Yuuki looking about as annoyed as Toshiya felt. “Building, farming, cooking, cleaning. Those are the jobs that need doing. Unless you have some speciality that would be helpful in some other way? What did you do before?”

“I was a glamour model.” the man answered. Off course he was. No wonder he was so stuck up and vain. All he had to do before was take some clothes of and have his picture taken.

“No good.” Kaoru replied. “Guess your farming today.”

“I will not farm!” Yuuki declared, actually stomping his foot in anger at the very idea. “And I won't fuck the women either. My cock isn't going anywhere near a vagina!”

“Every man will pair with a woman.” Kaoru reminded him. Clearly another one of the rules that Yuuki hated. “Gay or not, you will find a woman to help provide us with the next generation. In time every fertile man here will find a woman. If you try now perhaps that will be a woman that you can love?”

“Whatever, I'm sixteen. You can't make me get married yet.” Yuuki retorted with a toss of his hair. “Then I'll donate my sperm to the cause. Problem solved.”

“You better get finding a doctor or scientist who knows what they're doing then.” Kaoru informed Yuuki, clearly annoyed. Beside him Shinya was whispering to Kyo about how spoilt and selfish Yuuki was acting and whilst Toshiya agreed, he did share Yuuki's concern. How was he meant to be a good husband when it was men that made him hard? Sure, he could look at porn magazines, of which they had plenty, shut his eyes and imagine. But it wouldn't feel right and the very idea made him feel dirty. He was gay for many reasons, female anatomy freaking him out was just the main one. Kaoru didn't seem to understand at all, an that worried him.

 

Toshiya glanced over at the sulking boy finally feeling a little bit of pity for him now that he had actually picked up a spade and made a half hearted attempt at digging up an old bush. It wasn't easy, losing everyone you loved. It wasn't Yuuki's fault he was taking everything hard, he was only a kid really.

“Oh my god!” Yuuki screamed, “I can't do this.”

“What now?” Toshiya snapped, his moment of sympathy shattered along with the silence.

“There's a bug!” Yuuki complained as he backed away from a beetle. Was this kid for real? He was giving gay men everywhere a bad name.

“Yeah, in your brain.” Toshiya snapped. “What the hell Yuuki. Have you ever done a hard day's work in your life.”

“No.” Yuuki replied. “And I don't need to start for a group of homophobic jerks either.”

“Yuuki, you don't understand,” Shinya tried to intervene but the moody teenager was already walking off. Apparently ten minutes work was all they were getting out of him for the day.

“I need a break, to talk to him.” Toshiya explained as he hurried after the pink haired boy, quickly locating him curled up in the corner of the hotel lobby.

“Go away!” Yuuki snapped, but Toshiya was seeing red and found himself pulling Yuuki up onto his feet.

“You need to learn some manners.” Toshiya snapped. “I'm eight years your elder, and you can't even be polite. Whatever happened to respecting your elders?”

“Yes, Grandfather.” Yuuki replied sarcastically, complete with a dramatic eye roll. “How can the likes of you even begin to understand me?

“Easily enough.” Toshiya explained, smashing his lips against Yuuki's and kissing him violently. When he pulled away, Yuuki was left stunned. “You're not the only homosexual in the building.”

“How can you stay quiet when all Kaoru can talk about is building a future?” Yuuki demanded. “A future that has no need for men like us?”

“He's right though.” Toshiya said quietly. “I hate it as much as you do, but that doesn't mean this isn't for the best.”

“Can't one man get a bunch of women pregnant?” Yuuki sulked. “Why do we have to get involved.”

“Diversity of the gene pool.” Toshiya answered. “Who knows, maybe you're sulking about a future that might not happen? What if there is still millions of humans left, scattered in groups like this one? Maybe we won't need to do anything at all?”

“I hope so.” Yuuki replied, his lips tilting up slightly in a smile. “You're pretty when you're not mad at me.”

“And you're pretty when you stop sulking, and completely irresistible when you're actually doing a hard days work.” Toshiya replied, heading back into the garden. Relieved when Yuuki decided to follow him and picked up the spade without complaint.

 

Yuuki glanced over at the older man wondering if he had meant what he had said. Did Toshiya think he was hot? He hoped so, the man was beautiful even if he did have to be so subservient to their lord and master Kaoru the Great. He might be young, but he knew his way beneath the bedsheets and Toshiya's bed seemed more than inviting to him tonight.

He was just horny, this wasn't about love. He missed his boyfriend, who had been almost Toshiya's age now that he thought about it. He'd been a trophy boy really, performing sexual favours for the man in exchange for pretty things and opportunities for work. The life had suited him and now it was gone. He needed another benefactor now, someone to keep him warm in this post apocalyptic world and the choice seemed to be limited to just Toshiya.

Perhaps it was desperation that led him into Toshiya's room, maybe it was loneliness, either way he dressed in a simple silk robe and entered through the unlocked door. Toshiya was careless, or trusting it seemed.

“What are you doing here?” Toshiya asked, Yuuki simply smiled and let the robe drop from his pale shoulders revealing himself entirely to the older man. He could see Toshiya's inner turmoil between using him, or doing the right thing and pushing him out. Yuuki didn't leave him any options as he crawled into the bed behind Toshiya and wrapped his arms around the older man.

“I'm cold.” Yuuki complained, grinning as he realised that Toshiya slept naked.

“But some clothes on then.” came the answer. Yuuki didn't want to wear clothes, he wanted the warmth of human flesh, and it seemed their was a part of Toshiya that felt the same way.

 

He knew he shouldn't be doing this and yet he was as lonely as Yuuki and almost as horny now the idea of sex had crept into his mind. His body simply responded to the warmth of a man's body behind him. He'd been in this position so many times, he was helpless to resist. His body responded and his mind was taken along for the ride. When Yuuki slid inside him, his mind knew he had lost the battle and so he gripped onto the pillows, moaning into the fabric so not to be overheard. It felt good after so long alone, that would be his reasoning when the morning light came. When he wondered why he was doing this, with a boy no less. A boy he didn't even really like.

“You like it rough, don't you?” Yuuki whispered into his ear as he pounded into him. He did like it rough, but he wasn't confessing something like that to this brat! He didn't have to confess though, Yuuki had him all figured out and had the stamina of youth to go with his knowledge. Toshiya had never been taken so hard and fast and he loved every minute. Still gasping for breath long after Yuuki had cum.

With a groan he rolled over and took a good look at the smirking boy in his bed. Wasn't he even going to help him with his own arousal? Yuuki was one of the most selfish people he had ever met and once again his anger bloomed inside him.

“Bathroom, now.” Toshiya snapped, he'd show Yuuki what happened to selfish sluts like him. If he was going to be Yuuki's outlet, then he'd make Yuuki his own.

As if sensing the change in Toshiya's mood, Yuuki followed quietly, kneeling on the bathroom floor exactly where Toshiya demanded and taking the older man's erection in his mouth. He deep throated him easily, practise made perfect after all, and happily showed him exactly why it was he hadn't needed to work a day in his life. He wouldn't have had to either, had society not collapsed like it had.

Warm cum trickled down the back of his throat and he smiled up at Toshiya, a smug smirk that did nothing to relief Toshiya of his anger. Who was this boy, who had become a glamour model at just sixteen? Was that even legal? Not caring Toshiya relieved himself into the boys hair, urine sliding down the pink locks as Yuuki stared up at him in shocked horror.

“You think you can just use me and leave me aroused?” Toshiya demanded. Yuuki had thought just that, but he nervously shook his head, unable to come to terms with what Toshiya had just done to him.

“No, sir?” Yuuki stammered. He hadn't expected this from Toshiya, how could he have ever predicted that this would be what would happen? His shock made him obedient and he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and positioned over the toilet seat. This time he wasn't surprised when more urine hit his ass, though he was shocked that it felt nice. Warm like cum, but so much more degrading. Right now he was nothing but Toshiya's bitch and this excited him more than anything he had ever tried before.

Then, more predicability, he felt Toshiya's lubed length filling him deep inside and he moaned in pure bliss. He loved sex, receiving and giving it. Been beaten, whipping another, submitting, dominating and apparently even the more extreme of kinks. He was sexual by nature and it was moments like this that he lived for.

“Toshiya!” Yuuki cried out as he felt the others cum fill his ass. Oh this felt good, wonderful in fact and even as he thought about just how defiled he must appear, he came himself. An orgasm so intense that for a moment he forgot entirely where he was.

As he pulled himself up he heard a tap running and turned to see Toshiya cleaning himself up using the sink. They didn't look at each other, it was like this moment hadn't even happened and within a minute he was left alone to shower.

 

Toshiya lay in bed feeling guilty about what he had done. He'd abused that young boy hadn't he? Not just used, but disgraced him too. He should apologise. Ask for forgiveness, not that he deserved it. Anger was no excuse for what he had done.

The bathroom door opened, and he braced himself for eyes reddened by crying, or anger perhaps. What he didn't expect was a bright smile and flirtatious jokes. Stunned Toshiya could only whisper a good night to the boy as he watched him leave the room. Did Yuuki really not care about what they had done?

The answer came the next day, when they were back in the garden and Yuuki was being as obnoxious as ever. He ended up loosing his temper, again, and pulling Yuuki aside. It was there that they kissed hungrily, even more desperate than the night before. Yuuki would be visiting him again that night, Toshiya realised. As much as they hated each other, the sexual passion just didn't seem to want to fade and he was OK with that.

So, as Yuuki whined and complained and did very little work, Toshiya silently planned out how he would punish him later that night. His sexual preferences might be abnormal, but Yuuki didn't seem to mind, and he no longer cared if he did.


End file.
